Avengers Disassembled
by Ashley Appleappachia Rae
Summary: Years after they joined the Avengers find Pietro and Blake still living on base but now with their daughter Anya. Apart from both Blake and Pietro wanting to get back into the fight they are fairly content with life. That is until someone abducts Anya with a demand, the Avengers must disband, or they will never see their daughter again.
1. Chapter 1

Avengers Facility Upstate New York: 10.28pm

"At this rate mommy is going to fall asleep before you." I said pulling the blanket over my squirming daughter. She just giggled up at me and rolled onto her tummy. "Come on baby girl work with me here." I rolled her back over and picked her up. She laughed and tugged on my hair. "Daddy is not gonna be impressed if he gets back and you're still awake."

"Sing mommy." she said swaying in my arms. I smiled at her and shifted her to my other hip. I could listen to her talk all day, her little voice was so mixed with both mine and her father's accents people had a tough time deciding where she was from.

"Fine you little minx." Some nights this was the only way for me to get her to fall asleep, and it almost always worked. Sure enough after a minute or so her eyelids began to droop and she lay her head on my shoulder. I rocked her back and forth for a moment listening to her breathing become more and more relaxed. Finally I lay her back in her bed and closed the door quietly behind me.

I fell into bed exhausted and put my arm over my eyes to blot out the light. I'd been on duty this morning with Steve and then spent the last few hours trying to get Anya to calm down. She had so much energy all the time, I had no qualms about who she got that from. The door opened and I heard someone chuckle as they closed it again.

"Passed out already?" asked Pietro sinking down next to me and pulling my hand from my face.

I glared at him amused "Nose down you, I've been up with her for hours trying to get her to sleep." I said rolling over into his arms. He laughed and kissed the top of my head. "Wow what happened to you." I asked finally taking in his appearance. He had a dark patch on the side of his jaw and the stubble looked like it had been singed away slightly.

"We've got a new pyro user in training. He's a lousy shot."

"What, you didn't see it coming?" I smirked up at him and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not living that down now am I?"

"Hey you were the one who said it." I grinned as he shrugged

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get back, there was a security alert on the west side of the base. Me and Barton had to check it out."

"Is it anything serious?" I asked pushing myself up on my arm

"No but we've got extra guards out just to make sure."

"Are you sure, I could go and-"

"No Blake they've got it." he said "Anxious to get back out there?"

"Is it that obvious?" I said feeling guilty. He registered the look on my face and smiled.

"You know it's alright to miss being out in the field. I feel the same but it doesn't mean we don't care about her, OK?" he finished stroking his fingertips across my cheek.

I nodded but the pit in my stomach still wouldn't go away. I was itching to get back into the fight, I loved Anya more than anything but being an Avenger was in my nature and I had to do my part.

"How was she today?" he asked getting up and stripping off his uniform for something more comfortable.

"What do you think? She's your daughter." I said and he chuckled as he turned back to me pulling a t shirt over his head "So naturally she's been a pain in the ass, but I'd expect nothing different."

"Hey I'm not the only one she gets that from." he laughed pulling me up to stand in front of him.

"Very true, but the powers thing that's on you."

"What? She used her powers?"

"I thought you knew."

"No, damn it I missed it. What did she do?"

"Pelted into a wall. Check it out" I pointed to the wall opposite and he let out a laugh. There was an Anya sized dent in the plaster "She was trying to show off to aunty Wanda. I don't think she hurt herself, guess she got a bit of my abilities too. Thank god she's not as fast as you, yet."

He turned back to me and smiled. There was a light in his eyes I barely ever saw. "What?" I asked grinning up at him.

"Nothing, I just feel...I don't know."

"Proud?" I asked trying to hold back the smile that was attempting to break through. But when he nodded I couldn't help it. "Good." I reached up and pressed my lips to his.

"You smell burnt." I said wrinkling my nose and pulling away

"That's what you get for being this ho-"

"Okay smart guy I get it." I laughed cutting him off

"So when did she fall asleep?" he asked walking across the hall and gently opening to door a crack to look in.

I wrapped my arms round his waist from behind and rested my head on his shoulder. Anya was fast asleep in her crib, the only light in the room came from an old ark reactor Tony had fixed up for her. Her pudgy little hands stuck out from her blanket twitching slightly in her sleep like she was dreaming. For a toddler she had a surprising amount of hair, it was thick and dark like mine expect for the tips which looked like they'd been dipped in snow.

"About ten minutes ago, and only after I started singing to her. She's so high maintenance." I chuckled

"She's still so small, is that normal?" asked Pietro closing the door quietly and turning to face me.

"Pietro she's a kid, she's supposed to be small." I replied laughing

"But Nathaniel-"

"Well he was a chubby baby, don't tell Clint I said that. Also I know you're fairly tall, but me-" I gestured to myself "Not exactly pushing six foot am I?"

"You're the perfect height. All that power packed into this body, I wouldn't have it any other way." he smirked down at me wrapping his hands round me.

"Uh huh." I murmured walking back down the hall.

"I missed you in training." he said taking my hand and pulling me back to the bedroom. "Rogers had us working with the new recruits. We weren't that irritating when we started."

" _You_ were. I should know I trained you."

"You didn't teach me everything." he said grinning as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled me into his lap "There are some techniques I learnt on my own."

I raised my eyebrows and leant down so my lips were right next to his ear "You'll have to remind me."

I forgot how tired I was as Pietro leaned into me and my hands worked their way under his t-shirt and pulled it off. You'd think being together for so long would have desensitized us to each other's bodies, but it hadn't. He traced his lips over my skin working his way up to my lips. I grew impatient and laced my fingers in his hair to bring him closer to me.

"Ow" he chuckled bringing his lips to mine.

"Sorry" I muttered but I felt him smile all the same

"Liar" he laughed pulling me down next to him

I was woken an hour or two later by and odd noise. I rolled over but Pietro was still splayed out next to me fast asleep, I shook him awake.

"Blake what is it?" he asked putting a hand on my arm. I raised my hand to shh him and listened.

It was like the sound of soft voices, I would have put it down to thin walls until I heard Anya cry.

"Anya!" I bolted out of bed and grabbed my gun. Pietro was already there trying the handle. It wouldn't open. He stood back a pace and threw his shoulder into the door. It banged open and he darted in. I checked the room but there was no one there, the window was open though and I was sure I hadn't left it like that. I turned round and saw Pietro's white knuckles grip the edge of the crib. The room really was empty; Anya was gone.

"Oh god." I breathed letting my gun fall to the ground. He turned round livid and sped out of the room. A second later the alarms started going off. I stared round in utter panic. Nothing in the room was amiss but my little girl was gone. Pietro dashed back to my side and stopped dead.

"Did you-"

"I...there wasn't anybody outside." he said in a shaking voice

"But the window, they had to have come through it." I said stumbling across the room and staring out into the night. I couldn't see anyone at all, just the faint light of the entry fence a good few paces away.

Nat burst into the room and took in the scene. "Blake what's-"

"Nat someone took Anya we have to-"

" _All agents converge on level one, there has been a perimeter breach._ " echoed a voice overhead.

Without waiting an instant Pietro grabbed me and dashed out of the room. He came to a stop in the hall on level one. I could see the perimeter guards lined up in front of Steve looking nervous. Pietro sped ahead and bared down on them.

"What did you do?" he yelled shoving one of the guards against the wall. "Where is she!"

"Stand down Maximoff." shouted Steve holding him back. But there was no one to hold me back and Nat certainly wasn't going to. I strode forward and pinned the most sheepish looking guard to the wall with my arm to his throat.

" _Where the hell is my daughter_!" I screamed

"I don't know anything please agent Deveraux _please_." he stuttered out

"Who did you let in?"

"Nobody honest." he said trembling under my gaze "Nobody came in, but...somebody got out."

I dropped my arm in confusion and turned to Nat "An inside job?" I asked almost in shock

"Had to have been. Look sweetie-" she said taking my shoulders and pulling me back from the man who fell to the floor in a shivering heap "We'll find her I promise."

I nodded and looked over her shoulder at the guard "If _anything_ happens to her I'm coming back for you. All of you." I spat

"Why wait." growled Pietro still trying to throw Steve off

"Ok you two need to calm-" Steve started

"Rogers when you have a kid come back and lecture me then!" I shouted and stalked away. Wanda was rounding the corner as I hit the staircase.

"Blake?"

"Wanda" I let out a sigh of relief, along with that sigh my anger seemed to ebb out as well . Grief rolled in to take its place and I fell into her arms "She's...she's gone." I sobbed

Pietro caught up to us looking furious but melted as soon as he saw me. Wanda did her best to hold me up but after a moment I felt Pietro's arms round me. I looked up at him and saw his jaw was set and his arms were very ridged.

Wanda brushed the hair back from my face and held my hand. "I promise you, we will find her. Nobody is taking my niece away." she said. She lead me back to our room and I leaned against Anya's door. I could hear Pietro and Wanda talking in the other room but nothing seemed to get through to me.

My entire body felt numb, apart from my chest, a cold empty feeling had taken root as I stared at her empty crib. For once in my life I didn't know where she was, or if she was even alive. That thought did more than any blow could ever do, my legs gave out under me and I fell to my knees.

Suddenly his arms were around me. I shook uncontrollably as he muttered soothing words into my hair.

"Well find her" said Pietro in a wavering voice trying to stay calm

"How do you know that?" I asked leaning back to look into his face "She could be-"

"Don't you dare Blake, that's not an option."

"Pietro someone took our daughter, someone we know. We have to-"

"Mommy?" came a tiny voice from the corner of the room

We both froze.

"I want Mommy" It came again.

"Anya?" I jumped up and ran to the source of the sound but I couldn't see anything. As she began to cry I feverishly threw the cabinet aside and found it. Her baby monitor was sitting on the ground in the corner a dull green light blinking on its front.

" _No_ " I picked it up and turned back to Pietro disappointment rolling over me in waves. "Is this live?"

He came over to me a broken look on his face and nodded. Pietro took it from me and flicked a switch on the side. I waited with baited breath gripping onto his hand for comfort.

"Printessa?"

"Daddy!-"

"Maximoff? Took you long enough, thought we'd have a hard time getting in an out with you in the next room." said a calm voice at the other end "Guess you're not as fast as you think you are." We both fell silent but I saw a fire blaze to life in Pietro's eyes.

" _Where is she_?" growled Pietro darkly holding the monitor tightly in his hand

"No you have to earn that. No freebies." she said. I tried to control my breathing as I waited for her to speak again. I didn't recognise the voice "Ever heard of an ultimatum kids?"

"Yes." I said simply

"Good, good. Well here is mine. You and your team step down for 24 hours, or you'll never see your daughter again." she said and I could almost hear the laugher in her voice. I didn't care what she had in mind, even if it took the world with it, I was not loosing Anya.

"Done." I said before Pietro could even speak

"Didn't need much persuading did you."

"Of course I didn't you scumbag; I'm a mother. Now where is she?"

"You'll get her back when I have what I need."

"Fine." snapped Pietro "But you lay a finger on my child and I will kill-"

"Empty threats don't work well with me kid."

"Who said it was empty?" said Pietro a malicious glint in his eyes. If there was one thing you didn't mess with it was a Maximoff's family.

"I see. Well I'll be in touch." Then the green light went off

"Wait!" but there was no reply

"What do we do?" asked Wanda as I turned round to see she'd heard everything.

"Seems its time the Avengers took a break." I said walking out of the room


	2. Chapter 2

When I entered the conference room the talking stopped. I'd heard the buzz of chatter a long way down the hall, but upon seeing my furious tear streaked face everyone fell silent.

"Right. Here are the terms." I filled them in on my conversation with the woman who had taken Anya. I felt a hand on my waist and looked over my shoulder to see Pietro stood defiantly behind me, Wanda close to his side. "Take it or leave it." I said looking directly at Steve.

"Its..Blake it's not that simple." he said and through my rage I saw the sadness in his eyes. "Who ever took your daughter just hit one of Stark's storage units downtown."

" _And?_ " said Pietro his fingers tightening ever so slightly around my skin.

"They took some of his tech, tech that we can't just let them wander around with."

"So what are you saying?" I asked through gritted teeth

"I'm saying we have to strike back."

"Did you not hear me? This is what she was talking about, this is what she wanted. If we retaliate she'll take Anya away."

"And if we don't we leave hundreds maybe thousands in jeopardy, we'll just have to hope she was bluffing." said an agent to Steve's left

I broke free of Pietro and slammed my fist into the table "Hope? That's not good enough!" The table groaned under the weight of my hands and I could hear Pietro shift restlessly behind me.

"It's simple math agents I'm sorry-"

"YOU'RE TELLING ME MY DAUGHTERS LIFE IS WORTH NOTHING IN YOUR HANDS?" I yelled

He cowered in his seat and looked to Steve for help, Steve was still looking at me like he was in physical pain. "Well...yes." said the agent in a small voice.

That was it. I made to leap forward but was buffed back by a red force field that had suddenly erupted in the centre of the room. I looked over my shoulder and saw Wanda lowering her hands.

"Wanda...please." I pleaded in a wavering voice. She stepped forward and pulled me into her arms. I didn't want to look at anyone else in the room so I buried my face in her shoulder letting her hair shield my face from the pitiful gazes.

"So its decided." the agent said. I gripped hold of Wanda and felt the wracking sobs slowly return to my body.

"No." said Steve in an uncharacteristically harsh voice. "It's not." I raised my head and saw him standing in front of me. I took my head off Wanda's shoulder as he patted my arm in a fatherly fashion.

"I'm not prepared to let them get away with Stark's tech Blake, not again. But I'd never leave Anya in danger. I hope you know that." he finished with a very small smile.

"Then you have a plan Rogers?" asked Pietro pushing off from the wall and standing next to me. "Or was that all talk?"

Steve ignored Pietro's comment and pushed ahead "You said she took Anya's monitor, to communicate with you?" he asked Pietro who nodded

"How does that help us?"

"Stark." said Steve gesturing to Tony who grinned guilty back at me

"See kid, when I fitted that reactor in little Maximoff's room I put a homing device in it, and in all her monitors."

"What, why would you do that?" asked Pietro confused

"Well...in case anything like this happened."

"How could you _possibly_ know?" asked Wanda suspiciously

"Paranoia I guess, that baby inherited all our enemies, not just your families. It's no secret we're not too popular right now. And to be honest, Anya is the easiest target. Makes sense anyone trying to get to us would go for her."

"So you can find her?" asked Wanda

"Ah well.."

"What now" moaned Pietro narrowing his eyes.

"The moment we activate it they'll know we're coming."

"Then it's no use!" I said throwing my arms in the air

"Cool it, I think I can re-route the signal to throw them off." Piped up Clint leaning forward "Make it look like it's not broadcasting, long as me and Nat can look at the tech Stark used first." he finished nodding in Tony's direction

Tony looked dumfounded by Clint's suggestion "You know what Barton, that might actually work, who knew you had brains along with those un-charming good looks."

"Enough." I said walking back over to Pietro "Can you do it or not?"

Tony's face sobered up and he nodded back at me "You got it Blake."

"Stark." said Pietro throwing a comforting arm around my shoulders "Hurry. Please." As he finished he led me out of the room and down the hall.

I sat down on bench halfway down and put my head in my hands. I could feel Pietro crouch down in front of my and stroke my hair soothingly.

"You were right." I said lifting my head "All those years ago you said we should have left."

"What are you talking about?"

"Back at Clint's house, you said we could leave this life behind. Start a family, be normal. But I wanted to stay."

"I know but it's alright Blake, I understand why-" he started taking my hands in his

"Pietro it was fair enough to stay until they needed us but...damn it, I should have quit the moment I got pregnant!" I shouted and he pulled back "If I'd just left when you said, Anya wouldn't..this shouldn't be her life she's just a baby."

Pietro took my face in his hands and shook his head "No matter where we go we will always be in danger. It's who we are, our powers and friends make it that way, its harsh but it's true. Knowing that wouldn't have stopped you having her, then and now, don't beat yourself up. She's tough, like her mother, she'll get through this."

I smiled ever so slightly "She's also half Maximoff, she's too stubborn to give up."

Pietro made a small laugh and kissed my forehead "That's my girl-"

He was cut off by Clint running up to us, he stopped breathlessly in front of the bench and stared out of the window.

"Barton? What is it?" asked Pietro getting to his feet. The alarms went off again and I jumped up.

"Ah shit!" cursed Clint and I followed his gaze. Out of the window I could see a figure float right up over the fence and drop down on the other side. Suddenly a red energy barrier shot up surrounding the facility and the figure ran off into the night.

"Was that-"

"Wanda. Yeah."

"What! Where is she going?" demanded Pietro

"I found where Anya is being held." said Clint offering me a tablet with a map of the surrounding woods. A red dot was marked a few miles out, there was nothing there but an abandoned warehouse. "Wanda stole the co-ordinates and took off. Said something about being 'her turn to protect her family' and that she had to keep you out of danger." he said directing his last words at Pietro whose eyes went wide

Damn it Wanda. I knew exactly what she was doing. In order to keep both me and her brother safe she'd gone to get Anya without any back up. That would have been bad enough but we had no idea what she was walking into.

"Not a chance in hell." muttered Pietro and grabbed my hand. In a second we were outside. Pietro let go of my hand and sped through the fence, well he tried to but was blown backwards and slammed into me. I rolled off him and pulled him to his feet, he looked dazed but otherwise alright.

"I don't understand." he said rubbing his arm "I should be able to get through."

"That's not our force field, its Wanda's." I said squinting at the red shifting barrier of light. "She's trying to keep us in."

Pietro raked his hands through his hair and stared out into the woods "She can't go by herself, she'll get killed." he said and I grabbed his hands to stop them shaking with anger. "Why would she just leave!"

"Pietro hey look at me, look at me." I said resting one hand on his cheek so he would focus "She just wants to make sure you're safe."

"But I'm supposed to take care of her." he said in a rough voice "She's never this reckless, why-"

"You really have no idea do you?" I said and he looked down at me a crease forming on his brow "You dying almost destroyed her, no way she's letting that happen again, to you...or our daughter. But-" I said as he went to argue "She's family, and we don't leave family behind."

"Then we should get Stark, maybe blast our way out." he said turning back to the building

"Pietro wait-"

I turned to the barrier and flexed my arms. My powers had grown over the past few years, I'd managed to direct my abilities into the physical plain so now I didn't just project my strength, I could manifest it. Wanda was powerful, maybe the most powerful enhanced I'd ever met but there were some instincts she couldn't defend against, like that of a mother trying to get to her child.

I took in a deep breath trying to rid my mind of all thoughts but Anya and Wanda and launched my fist at the shield. The noise was deafening as the blast reverberated up my arm with so much force I thought it might shatter bone. But when I looked up the barrier was losing colour and density, breaking apart like cracking ice. Within a second I could see the surrounding woods again. I stretched out my hand to the fence but luckily this time it didn't knock me on my ass.

"Ok." I said turning back to Pietro who was staring at me in shock "Let's go find our daughter'."

He gave me one quick smirk and caught me up in his arms.

In less than a minute we'd made it to the warehouse. There were no lights on inside and it looked completely abandoned. A door to the side of the building slammed and Pietro let go of me so I could stand freely.

We both rushed forward and I peeked into one of the broken windows. The vast room was deserted, all but for one tiny chair in the centre of the room. On it, sitting so still I thought she might be asleep, was Anya.

"An-" I started but Pietro clapped his hand over my mouth and shook his head.

 _Trap_. He mouthed at me and took his hand away. He was about to speak again when a sound caught our attention. Someone was approaching Anya, looking over their shoulder every so often to see if they were being followed. It was so dark I could only see a mane of long brown hair.

"Aunty Wanda!" shouted Anya and ran to her. I almost laughed with relief as Wanda caught her up in her arms.

"It's alright dragomir, I've got you-"

" _Wanda Maximoff_." echoed a female voice making Wanda freeze in the middle of the room. " _You broke our deal_."

I could see Wanda looking round concerned for the source of the voice. I was half tempted to jump in myself but was worried it might make things worse.

"Show yourself." said Wanda tightening her hold on Anya

" _No_ _need, this was always the plan. And it worked perfectly_."

"What plan, what are you talking about?"

" _This right now, you are playing my game perfectly. Stark's tech was never the goal, just the distraction. You see, when you and the girl die, and you will. The team will be devastated, it will break them. Thus ending the Avengers once and for all._ "

Wanda's eyes widened in fear and she took a step forward. "You can't."

" _Why not? I already have you right where I want you, you were too noble to come with anyone else, honestly I didn't know if it would be you or your brother and his girl but either way, the result is the same. Do svidaniya, Scarlet Witch._ "

Pietro leapt in just as a click went off in the corner of the room. In that split second I was more terrified than I've been in my entire life. An enormous ball of fire erupted in the centre of the room completely covering everything in my sight.

The scream was lost in my throat by the sheer head radiating from the room. I scrambled in after Pietro who was nowhere to be seen. _No not again_. I thought to myself.

The fire ebbed as I reached the spot Anya and Wanda had been standing. A weak shield of red energy covered the three figures huddled together like a protective bubble. As it sputtered out I saw Pietro crouched low to the ground his body covering Anya who was utterly unhurt. The other figure was half standing in front of them, her arms still raised.

I reached them just as Wanda crumbled to the ground.

"No!" I fell down next to her and rolled her onto her back. She was shaking and blood was oozing out of her nose. "Wanda hang on please." I cried as her eyes rolled back into her head. I looked to Pietro who let go of Anya and threw himself down next to us. Anya ran over to bury her head in my hair and grabbed onto my arm.

"Hey! Wanda wake up!" Pietro yelled cradling his sister in his arms. She still wasn't moving. "If this is payback for Sokovia" he said stroking her hair "Very funny you can stop it now." his voice broke as tears slid down his cheeks "Stop it ok!" I clung onto Anya for comfort as Pietro rested his forehead against his sisters "Wanda? Come back."

But there was only silence.


	3. Chapter 3

I think that in that moment if someone had shot an arrow right into my heart and killed me, I wouldn't have noticed the difference. I'd gone through this once before, I'd seen the love of my life shot down in front of me, though when that had happened I'd barely known him. This was something else entirely, my best friend, my sister for all intense and purposes, my daughters favourite aunt; was dead.

I choked back tears and turned Anya away from Wanda. She didn't need to see this, she was far too young. She cried softly into my leg as I looked down at the twins. Mercifully Wanda's green eyes were closed, the soft curve of her mouth was parted slightly in shock, and in pain. She'd stayed true to her promise, she'd protected her family, but at the worst possible cost.

With a stab of horrific realization I saw I hadn't just lost Wanda, I'd lost Pietro too. He wasn't like his sister, this would drive him over the edge. Whereas she had broken down after his death it had been from grief and sadness, she'd already got her revenge. But Pietro, more often than not he was fuelled by anger, anger for the death of his parents, anger towards others who threatened the people he loved, and mostly anger at inaction, this would stoke that fire for the rest of his life. I'd lost him. Plain and simple.

As I stared down at him I found he was becoming harder and harder to focus on, it wasn't the tears in my eyes doing the obscuring, it was Pietro. He was vibrating with pure fury. If we didn't leave soon, if I didn't get him away from here he'd go off like a bomb. I moved slowly from Anya's side and sunk down on the floor next to him, even slower I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and rested my head on the back of his neck.

"P-Pietro...we...we have to go." I managed to get out

"No."

"I-I'll carry her back-"

"No. Don't. Leave her alone." he said

"I won't leave her here." I said turning my head to look at Wanda, as Pietro shifted her head lolled to one side, her thick dark hair obscuring her face. I let out an inhuman sound and buried my face into Pietro's shoulder. I could feel him start to quake under me, but this time not from anger.

Suddenly one hand shot up and grasped hold of my arm, he pressed his lips to my skin and took in a shaking breath.

"Don't leave me, please." he said dropping his head and pulling Wanda closer against him. I didn't know if he was talking to me or her but _I_ certainly wasn't going to. I hugged him tighter knowing no matter what I said or did, I couldn't take his pain away, or mine.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said between intelligible sobs

I stiffened as I remember why we were in this state. Though if the woman who had caused this had known we were alive she would have set off another explosion and killed us as well. Maybe she'd thought she'd done the job, or perhaps it had something to do with the half melted surveillance camera staring at me from the corner of the room. That had been where the click of ignition came from, she'd set it off remotely. At least now she couldn't see or hear us. We were safe, for the moment.

"Why won't she wake up?" asked Anya making me look up in alarm

"Anya no don't-"

"Aunt Wanda?" she asked in such an innocent voice it made my heart break

"She-she can't hear you sweetheart." I said trying to keep my voice steady "Come here baby girl." I offered her my hand

She shook her head and crouched down next to Wanda's own. I watched as she stroked the hair back from her aunt's face and kissed her forehead. It reminded me so much of Pietro I had to look down at him, but he wasn't even watching. There wasn't much I could do now, pulling Anya away would only upset her and me, I thought maybe when she was older she would appreciate the chance to say goodbye, so I left her.

"Blake" said Pietro in a husky voice "I think-I think we should go." It sounded like it took all his strength to utter those words but he did.

"Ok." I said simply helping him to his feet. He stooped down and gathered Wanda up into his arms, something he'd done a thousand times before but this time I didn't know if he could manage her. "Do you want-"

"I got her." he said taking a step forward. Pietro turned and looked from me to Anya "Keep her safe." he said to me and before I could call him back he was gone.

My stomach felt sick, I didn't know where he'd gone, or if he was even coming back. I knelt down and held out my arms which Anya willingly ran into, though she didn't know what had happened, she knew something was very wrong. I was just about to stand when I spotted a sparkling gem on the floor, it was one of Wanda's rings. I picked it up and handed it to Anya. "I think Aunty Wanda wanted you to hang onto this, can you do that?" I asked and she nodded.

I carried her out of the warehouse trying to keep from crying. It was maybe a mile back to base from here, I could easily make it but the thought of telling everyone when I got back slowed my pace. Even so we made it back fairly quickly. Nat came running out of the doors as she spotted me and the first thing she did was hug me.

"You ok kiddo?" she asked looking from me to the sleeping toddler in my arms. I nodded and passed her Anya.

"Where is he?" I asked looking around "Where's Pietro?"

Nat's face fell as she took Anya from me. "He's in the lab with...with Wanda." she got out "He came in, tried to talk to Cho but she said it's not possible to-" she trailed off

"Is he still there?" I asked following her back inside

"Yeah but I wouldn't go in, as soon as Helen left he started throwing things around. Blake-"

"Nat I have to see him." I said squeezing her arm and taking off towards the lab. As soon as I rounded the corner I heard the sounds of breaking glass. I burst through the doors and had to duck straight away as the work stool came flying over my head.

Pietro was stood in the of the lab literally tearing up the room. I caught a glimpse of him as he stopped to catch his breath. He looked more angry than I'd ever seen him, his chest rose and fell rapidly as he clenched his hands at his side and stared around.

"Pietro!" I yelled jumping up and running over to him. With a wrench I noticed a body laid across one of the tables in the corner, I sheet covering it like a shroud.

He was now fumbling through the veils on Bruce's desk, knocking over one after the other in an attempt to find something "There has to be something!" he shouted kicking over yet another chair, it smashed into a display cabinet and the glass shattered all over the floor. He barely noticed but carried on muttering to himself in Sokovian.

"Pietro stop!" I shouted pushing aside a desk and grabbing his arms. His hands were bloody and covered in broken shards of glass. He stared down at me a desperate look in his eyes.

"I won't lose her Blake" he said trying to pull away

"This isn't helping her."

"I can't just sit back and do nothing! She's my sister!" he yelled throwing a broken glance over at the covered body.

"Don't you think I know that! I loved her too!"

Oh god.

We both stopped and I felt like someone had slapped me across the face. 'Loved' as in past tense. That word, that tiny little word struck me dumb. She was gone and she wasn't coming back. I let out a sob as Pietro pulled me into his arms.

"I'm going to fix this, I promise." he said quietly into my hair

I tried to take comfort in his embrace as I always did, but this time it didn't do any good.

The door opened behind us and Nat came in holding Anya. "I'm so sorry she was asking for you." she said lifting her down. The thing was Anya didn't run to us, she ran straight at Wanda. I made to move forwards but Pietro held me back.

We all stood watching in silence as Anya pulled the sheet back from Wanda's face and rested her hand on her pale cheek. " _Wake up_." she said in a firm voice like she was demanding her aunt come back to her.

This wasn't right. I had to make her understand that-

"Oh boy." said Nat staring in awe at Anya

I couldn't believe what I was seeing either. Anya's eyes were glowing a very familiar scarlet, it seeped down her tiny fingers and spread across Wanda's skin like mist, curing around her body and into her mouth. The mist seemed to fill her chest giving the illusion she was actually breathing again.

Pietro dropped his arms from around me and dashed to her side. With a jerk that made everyone in the room jump out of their skin Wanda's eyes snapped open and she sat up.

There was utter silence in the room and for a heart stopping second no body moved.

"Wanda!" I cried vaulting over a fallen table to reach her. Pietro was stood next to her in utter shock.

"What happened?" Wanda asked looking down at a grinning Anya "What did you do?"

"She...brought you back" said Nat staring down at Anya like she'd just sprouted wings

"From where?" asked Wanda in confusion

Pietro cleared his throat and Wanda turned her wide eyes to look at him "You were dead." he said almost to himself then without warning wrapped his arms around her and laughed wetly

"Pietro, I can't breathe." said Wanda smiling slightly and prying her brother off her. Anya jumped up and down next to us and pointed excitedly at her aunt.

"Look what I did Mommy." she said looking up at me with those big green eyes.

For the first time ever I was actually scared of a child. How had she done that? We knew she had mine and Pietro's powers, that was obvious but how in the hell did she have Wanda's? Also I'd never once seen Wanda bring someone back to life, this was insane.

"Blake?" said Nat putting her hand on my shoulder "Anya's talking to you."

I shook my head and forced a smile. "I can see, that's my good girl." I said and she beamed up at me.

I looked up at Pietro who met my gaze with a anxious look. Wanda didn't seem to understand the enormity of what had happened, that our daughter had just brought someone back from the dead.

Something Pietro had told me about long ago sprang to my mind, something that made me wonder what new kind of being we'd created in having Anya.

 _'This is the age of miracles, and there's nothing more horrifying than a miracle.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Just to be sure Nat escorted us and Wanda to medical to have her checked over. She didn't tell them what had happened, only that Wanda had woken up. After an hour of intense examination the doctors cleared her saying that she was in perfect health. She was now sat across from me and Nat playing with Anya who was perched on Pietro's knee.

"Blake?" said Nat nudging my arm "You look like you've seen a ghost, you ok?"

I shook my head and lowered my voice "Nat you can't tell me you're ok with this? What Anya did, its unprecedented."

"Well sure but it worked kid, Wanda's alive that's all that matters."

I looked over at my daughter, she was giggling and swaying madly on Pietro's knee as Wanda floated objects in front of her for her to catch. Pietro caught my eye and raised his eyebrows. I jerked my head at the door and he nodded passing Anya to Wanda and giving her a one armed hug. I didn't want to take him away from her so soon after he'd got her back but I needed to talk to him.

"Everything alright?" he asked as he held the door open for me

"We have to run." I said turning to him

"What? You're joking right?"

"No. We need to take Anya and go. Pietro as soon as word spreads people are going to come for her."

"You don't know that, this is Shield they'll keep it quiet."

"What like you guys did? Like Strucker did? They'll find out, put her on the index, I already heard Tony talking to Fury about it, pretty soon it's going to be mandatory. I won't let her grow up like that."

"Shh-" he said taking me in his arms "It's going to be ok."

"No it won't! I'm taking her right now-" I said breaking free and moving towards the doors

"Hey!" he said grabbing my arm and spinning me round to face him "She is my daughter too, you can't do that. Blake, her family is here we can't just up and leave them without any warning."

"Pietro...I've got a bad feeling about this." I said in hushed tones as a group of agents filled past us "Our daughter..I don't know what she is."

Pietro's face grew hard as he looked down at me "She's just a little girl, why are you making this bigger than it is? She brought Wanda back, that's all I care about."

"Bigger than it is? What happens when people find out huh? They'll take her away from us, train her, maybe even weaponize her powers I've seen it before. I've nearly been it before so have you and your sister."

"That's different, we're not Hydra, she's safe here."

"Safe! Looks at what just happened. We may not be like Hydra but there are people out there who want the same things, they want immortality, they want to be indestructible. She can give them that."

Pietro sighed and kissed my forehead. "There's just one simple solution, we don't tell anyone about her powers."

"You think that will work?"

"Maybe, it's worth a shot right?"

"Honey how are we gonna explain Wanda? She's alive now, people saw her body-"

"We'll just say she did it, people know she's powerful."

"You think she'll go along with that? And Nat?"

"It's for her family, of course she will. But I'll leave Romanoff to you. Now come here." he held out his arms again and this time I willingly accepted.

"Pietro how is she even doing it, resurrection?"

"Blake you know science isn't my thing." he chuckled and I felt his chest rumble under my cheek

"Yeah but her eyes were like Wanda's powers, and she already has yours and mine. I mean I know I'm a natural born enhanced but your two's powers came from the mind stone, do you think she just got all of it?"

"That would be my best guess."

"What if she gets stronger?" I asked and felt his arms tighten around me

"Then I promise, we will leave. If that's what it takes to be with you then I'm in, I told you that years ago."

"You know what?" I said lifting my head from his chest to look at him

"What?"

"I love y-" I didn't even get the words out before he pressed his lips against mine. I grabbed hold of the back of his jacket and pulled him down to my level as he wrapped his arms round my waist.

There came a pointed cough from behind us and Pietro looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Stark."

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Tony with a grin "Only I thought you'd be in worse mood considerin-"

Wanda stepped out of the bay doors and Tony stopped talking for a moment.

"Riiight." he said finally breaking the silence "No offense little witch but you're supposed to be six feet under right about now."

"I-" began Wanda but Pietro cut in

"She...brought herself back." he said lamely throwing a meaningful glance at his sister. Wanda looked slightly confused but didn't say anything, as usual Tony didn't notice the exchange and smiled slightly.

"So I'm guessing since you're all back from the beyond you won't be wanting revenge?"

"Why?" I asked turning slightly in Pietro's arms

"We found the woman who took Anya." he said turning to me "I'm sorry Blake..."

"What do you mean?"

"It was Emily."

"WHAT! Are you fucking kidding me!" I yelled breaking free of Pietro's embrace.

Tony shook his head and pointed out the window. A few agents were dragging a tall woman inside the building, a woman with long blond hair.

"I'll be right back." I growled

"Damn it Stark, you know what she's like-" started Pietro as I made off down the hall

"Blake wait" shouted Wanda but I was already gone.

Emily. How could she? We'd been best friends up until I joined the Avengers. How could she do this to me and my family?

I broke into the entrance hall just as they threw her on the floor. She looked round in alarm like a cornered animal. Maybe she'd thought she wouldn't get caught.

"Please I was put up to it, I didn't mean to." she whimpered on the floor. Steve stood over her looking perhaps the most disappointed I had ever seen him.

"Agent Doran you want to explain to me how this happened? You realise you murdered Wanda Maximoff and nearly killed three other people, including a two year old and your friends." he said in hard voice

"Captain please, I didn't have a choice, they said they'd kill me if I didn-"

"Emily!" I screamed and she whipped round

"No wait no no Blake you don't-" she tried to get out but I threw myself at her and pinned her to the floor with my hand to her throat

"You bitch! You almost killed Anya." I said aiming a punch at her head

"Blake I'm s.s..sorry." she cried

"Wanda is dead because of you, do you hear me?" she didn't know that she wasn't but it gave me a savage pleasure to see her break down under me

"I never wanted that, I was just trying to make things right."

"How does this make things right? In what sick twisted-"

"It's the Avengers, you all need to stop, you don't know what it's like out there in the real world. People are turning on us, they want us to stop messing in their lives. If you carry on we'll all pay the price. This was the only way I'm so sorry."

I shook my head and rolled off her "You're insane Em, you could have just told us!"

"You're life is so perfect B, you wouldn't have listened to me. I lost you the day you met Pietro!"

"Oh nice, pin it on me like this is my fault!"

"Agent Deveraux enough." said Steve offering me a hand. I took it and got to my feet looking down at Emily with disgust. She stared up at me through bloodshot eyes and I turned away.

Behind me Pietro and Wanda were stood framed in the doorway, both I saw had witnessed the entire thing. Emily caught sight of Wanda and her eyes went wide.

"Wanda?" said Steve in awe

I saw Pietro's jaw clench and he stepped in front of his sister as Emily tried to get to her feet. "You're alive." she breathed

"It would seem so." said Wanda resting her hand on Pietro's arm so he would move aside "Maximoff's aren't as easy to kill as you'd think." Something in her voice had changed, like all the warmth had been taken from it.

"Oh Wanda I didn't mean to, that wasn't even me on the monitor, I only set the explosives and got Anya out of the compound I-"

"Stop." said Wanda raising a hand "I'd let you go if it was only me you hurt, but you almost got my niece killed, and my brother."

"Wanda stand down." warned Steve as her eyes glowed red

"You know certain people are harder to read than others Emily, but I got you from the moment I met you. You know why I think you did all of this? You were jealous of Blake's life and you wanted to destroy that."

"No-"

"I'm talking." said Wanda in such a dangerous voice Emily shut up at once. "I saw how you looked at Pietro when we arrived. I looked inside your head. This is you getting Blake back for what you couldn't get, you know why my brother choose her? She's a better woman than you."

"Please..stop it." sobbed Emily

Wanda raised her hands and stretched her fingers "But I can show you your fears, you don't need me to tell you."

"Wanda don't." I said. She looked at me with her bright red eyes and in that moment I saw an older, more out of control version of my daughter staring back at me, years in the future would this be Anya? Playing goddess to all the weak people who didn't understand what real power was like. "Please, don't."

She broke my gaze and lowered her hand, her eyes slowly returning to their normal soft green. I looked over my shoulder at Pietro but he was looking down at Emily, confusion etched all over his face. She'd been his friend too once, and I knew when we'd first met he'd found her attractive, so much so I'd been the jealous one. But not now. Had it been anyone else I was sure he would have been as close to killing them as Wanda had but this was someone we knew. He didn't have it in him, and I loved him for that.

"Cap, can you take care of...this." I said gesturing my hand at Emily "Find out who put her up to it."

"Blake please forgiv-"

"Shut up! You don't get to ask for forgiveness, you're not a parent so you couldn't possibly understand what you put us through!" I screamed and she dissolved into tears again

Wanda led the way out of the room and I followed her slipping my hand into Pietro's as I passed.

"You're shaking." said Pietro pulling me aside "I'll catch you up." he said to Wanda as she looked back at us. I held out my hand and saw that it was in fact trembling so clenched my fist and shoved my hand in my pocket.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing with you is always something. Talk to me."

I sighed and let him stroke his thumb across my cheek "Pietro remember when we used to say _I won't leave if you don't_?"

"Yeah, always."

"Well I _am_ ready to leave. If this is going to be our life I don't want it. Betrayal and death, I've had it. It's not the right place for me anymore."

"What are you saying?" he said taking my face in his hands "You're leaving me?"

"No I'm asking you...to come with me." I said looking down at my feet "I don't want to wait until something else happens, another disaster because we both know there will be one. I want to go now, and I want you with me."

He was quiet for a while so I looked up and found him smiling. "Thank god." he said with a smirk "I'm with you Blake."

I laughed and threw my arms around his neck "You sure?"

"What you want me to change my mind? You are such a confusing woman." he crushing his mouth against mine. "I'm sure."

"Wait" I said suddenly pulling away "This is what they wanted. They wanted the Avengers to end, if we leave..ah shit."

"Hey no it's not the same. We're leaving to live, we didn't die. They can carry on now, they always do. Plus I think it's time we start living for ourselves, not the team. We made that mistake two years ago, I'm not doing it again now."

"And Wanda?"

"She understands." she said and I turned to see her standing a few feet away with Anya next to her. "I think you've earned it."

"Where are we going Mommy?" Anya asked grinning at me in a very familiar way

"Anywhere you want." I said and she ran at me wrapping her arms around my legs. Well maybe not anywhere, never mind we'd figure that part out later. Pietro smiled down at us and ruffled Anya's hair. He looked over to his sister who nodded with a small smile.

"So whose gonna tell the team?" I asked

"Not me." said Anya and Pietro together making me and Wanda laugh


End file.
